At Midnight
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Short story. Jayden and Lauran in bed. Jayden/Lauran. Mature themes for incest and sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you!


At Midnight

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Short story. Jayden and Lauren in bed during Midnight hours. Jayden/Lauren. Mature themes for Incest.

Author notes: Okay, so I returned to writing two month ago and this idea popped into my head. I hope I didn't write it to quick. Also I hope it doesn't suck.

Also, If you're a fan of this or any of my Power Rangers fanfiction stories, you can follow me on Facebook.

Plus, if anyone that had ANY idea about these two, Please...PM me!

Please note: This story involves Incest. That means between brother and sister. if you are offended by this nature, please DON'T read.

And last, If you guys see any missing words or letters, Don't blame me. If you know anyone that can help me with the problem! PM me!

* * *

Lauren let out a shaking breath as she felt the Delicious tingling sensation between her legs. She tossed her head left and right. Her lips curling between her teeth. This was Heaven. Pure heaven. She had longed for a long time;regardless if it was wrong,forbidden. She slowly lifted her head glazing down a the mass of blond hair. Watching as fingers danced gently against her creamy soft skin. She nearly made a loud yelp as she felt the soft wetness of his tongue;probing her gently. Running his tongue softly up and down her slit silently gasping as she felt those soft lips engulfed her swollen clit. It was a desperate attempt trying her best to stay quiet especially with her teammates close by. if they get caught it will be horrific consequences.

''Oh Jayden,'' Lauren whispered just loud enough for him to hear. ''So good,'' She moaned. She love the feeling of this. the feeling of a warm wet mouth against her tender skin and the thrill of the fact that it was her big brother...Laren felt like she will explode. She didn't care if it was disgusting or what other people would think of them, all she knows when she's with him he makes her complete. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted. a soft groan of frustration when Jayden removed his mouth from her giving her a soft kiss on her thigh. Lauren looked up into those eyes similar to her own. flickering in the moonlight. Desire and want.

The intense staring from her brother made her heart skip a beat.

''What did I tell you, Lauren?'' He began.

''I'm sor-I'm sorry. She stuttered. ''I- D-didn't mean-''

She can see the outline of his smirk and immediately Lauren turned to mush.''We have to be quiet. We don't want the others to hear.'' He licked the inside of her thigh and she jumped in the process. ''You want to do this agin?'' He asked huskily.

''Yes! Please. I want to do this again. Don't stop...please-'' Her pleads stop when Jayden softly placed his finger to her lips shushing her. And with that he return to his duty spearding Lauren's legs even wider. Claiming what's his.

''Oh!'' Lauren nearly shouted as the tingleness returned. She grabbed Jayden by his hair trying to push his talented tongue deeper inside her. Jayden showed no mercy. Wildly moving his tongue around her moist folds. Her whimpers and moans that Lauren was making caused Jayden's cock to awaken instantly. Knowing soon that his urge would soon be unbearable and his lover could be close at anytime, Jayden unloose the string to his pajama bottoms pulling them down just far enough for him to take a firm hold of his member. A hiss fell from his lips. He began stroke himself more firmly in time with his sister cries running his thumb over the swollen head of his member. Lauren's body shook even more as she felt the vibrating moans from hers brother's mouth was enough to push her over her edge. With a silent cry she came. Her sweet juices filling Jayden's mouth to the brink. This was the moment that he savored. With one last stroke he came undone. Empty himself on to the sheets below them. His breath coming out in short gasps before resting his head against the bottom of her stomach.

Both spent and satisfied, Lauren opened her eyes staring up at the ceiling, her hand caressing the blonde lock of Jayden's hair. Suddenly she felt the bed shifted and Lauren came face to face when Jayden's face came into view smiling that beautiful smile she loved so deeply and made her heart soar. A kissed on her forehead followed a passionate kiss on the lips.

''I love you, Lauren,'' Jayden whispered against her ear. Wrapping his arms around her Jayden cradled her into his arms before he and Lauren quickly fell asleep.

At Midnight.

End.

Well there it is. What do you think? Review and let me know!


End file.
